Seamus's Secret
by dracoluv
Summary: The start of sixth year is a whole new time for Seamus Finnigan. His best friend (and long time crush) Dean Thomas has started dating Ginny Weasley. While Seamus is jealous of their relationship, what hurts the most is not talking to Dean like he once did. Hopefully, Hermione and his other friends can distract him from his heartache. Eventual Deamus! Thanks to LegendaryWrighter!


**Chapter 1**

Another year and yet another painfully long train ride to Hogwarts. Lucky for Seamus, he usually had Dean to occupy his time. This year, though, it seemed as though Dean was much more fond of occupying Ginny Weasley's time. Seamus had been listening to the two flirting back and forth in the small compartment for the better half of the trip. At the present, he was actually picking through the first book he could pull from his bag (a magazine on current Quidditch captains), while Dean and Ginny laughed and once again moved closer together in the seat across from him.

Seamus nearly fell to his knees in rejoice when the train began to slow down, indicating that soon it would stop. He wondered if Dean would ever notice his frustration. He hadn't spoken a word in last half hour. Finally, _finally_ , the train stopped and Dean was forced to look away from the redhead girl's face and look towards Seamus. Without word, he stood and brought down his things, then Ginny's. The two began to speak soon after, and left the compartment without noticing Seamus's presence. He stood with a huff, jumped up to grab is things, and stomped after them.

After finally getting through the sea of people trying to get off the train, the brunette looked for his best friend, and his heart sank when he saw Dean already in a carriage with Ginny, Padma, and Parvati. Seamus stood there, trying to figure out what had happened between him and Dean; they'd been best friends since their first year and after one summer exchanging letters, and going on dates with Ginny, Dean acted like he was a stranger. It was actually worse, the taller Gryffindor acted as if Seamus didn't exist at all. Seamus always looked forward to Dean's letters and remembering how they came less and less this summer after he and Ginny got together made his heart ache.

"Hey Seamus." Hermione greeted, and Seamus nodded in response. "Dean already got a carriage?"

"Of course he did." Ron muttered angrily "Probably snogging with Gin all the way to Hogwarts"

"They rode with Padma and Parvati." Seamus replied

"Why don't you ride with us?" Hermione suggested

Seamus really didn't want to be the fourth wheel of the Golden Trio, but it was much better than having to listen to Dean and Ginny flirt endlessly, and it also beat having to ride with any lower years who'd just pelt him with questions about Harry Potter. So the three of them got into a carriage and waited for Harry to arrive. It seemed a bit odd that Harry wasn't with Ron and Hermione, but Seamus was too preoccupied making himself miserable thinking about Dean and Ginny sitting next to each other in the Great Hall. Seamus frowned and the idea that Dean could have easily replaced someone he'd been best friends with for nearly five years made him angrier than anything else.

Seamus was brought back to earth when he felt the carriage start moving. He turned to greet and talk to Harry to distract himself from his own thoughts, but Seamus was surprised to see that Harry wasn't there.

"Where's Harry?" He asked Ron and Hermione.

"He said he was just going to use the loo before getting off the train." Hermione replied, "Maybe he didn't see us get into this carriage, and rode one with other people"

Seamus nodded, but he didn't believe Hermione, and Ron's worried face made the Irish teen nearly a hundred percent sure that Harry had gotten caught up in something again. He just hoped this didn't mean something terrible was going happen this year, as it did in previous years.

"How was your summer Seamus?" Hermione asked. She was obviously trying to switch topics, but Seamus wished she had picked something else.

"It was fine." Seamus replied. "Helped around the house, wrote to you guys, the usual."

"You and Dean didn't hang out?" Hermione asked.

"We did in the first few weeks, but he and Ginny started spending more time together as the summer progressed." Seamus replied bitterly, and it seemed he wasn't able to hide it since Hermione was giving him a concerned look.

He kept his head down and let Ron take over the conversation for the duration of the ride. When they reached the castle, Seamus was the last to leave the carriage, trailing just behind the group of friends as they filed into the Great Hall. Seamus shot a glance down the Gryffindor table and purposefully sat far from Dean and Ginny.

The sound of Dumbledore's voice echoed through the hall, but it made no sense to Seamus. He simply sat, staring at the wood of table, wondering if he would ever sit with his cr-best friend ever again.

He stared at the wood as food appeared before him. He stared as people laughed and ate. He stared until enough time had passed for him to stand up, excuse himself lamely, and make his way to the common room, getting the password from Hermione on his way. Seamus went straight to his dorm to set up for the night.

Once he had gathered his sleep clothes, Seamus made his way to the shower to wash off this terrible day. As the hot water began to steam up the room, he wondered how he had ever been so stupid as to think that Dean would have paid him any mind. He knew that this was going to be a difficult adjustment - the day when Dean finally had himself a girlfriend.

Sighing, Seamus began undressing. He could feel that there was a small, dying part inside of him that had always wanted to believe that Dean might be his one day...that Dean might actually feel the same way about him. Seamus bit back that part of himself and swallowed it down. Things were better this way.

His shoulders and head were both aching from the stress of the day and the train ride. What Seamus really needed right about now was a good, thorough wank.

After he finished up washing himself, he then added some more body wash into his hand, which then went quickly to his already stiff cock. He gripped himself and began to work his hand up and down over the length of his shaft, soft moans escaping from his lips. The thought of a silencing charm passed through his mind for a moment before he completely lost himself in the sensations he was feeling.

His hand was moving faster over his cock. He could just imagine that as he fell back against the wall, it was really the tall, firm body of… Oh Merlin. And if his hand was only a bit wider, it would be just like _his_ … So strong. His hand moving up and down over Seamus's cock fast. Seamus twisted his wrist just enough to drive himself crazy.

He was so completely drenched in pleasure, that he barely remembered to bite his arm as he came, involuntarily screaming Dean's name into his own pale flesh.

His cum splattered over the floor of the shower and was washed away. Seamus leaned haphazardly against the tiled wall, trying to catch his breath.

After a while, he got out of the shower and dried himself off, dressing in his sleep clothes and heading back into the dorm. He tucked his other clothes in a pile for the elves to wash and climbed into bed, closing the curtains around his bed and settling in for an early night.

The warmth of the blanket surrounded his spent body, and he immediately fell asleep.


End file.
